


A Tough Nut To Crack

by BitchJerkPunkJerk20



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Car Sex, Crossover, Diners, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, French Kissing, From Sex to Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lance Tucker is an asshole, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sex, Sexting, The Bronze, The God of Gymnastics, Top Lance Tucker, Tutoring, Wall Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchJerkPunkJerk20/pseuds/BitchJerkPunkJerk20
Summary: Steve nodded and then Lance asked "So what's a cutie like you, workin' at a dump like this?"The blond set Lance's water down, and said "Actually, this 'dump' happens to belong to my parents, and I happen to like working here. But thanks for that comment, I'm sure my dad would really appreciate that. And nice try with the pick up line, but I've heard better than that."Brock and Clint snickered at Lance, but the gymnast just shrugged it off. He just smiled and put his hands up a little in defense and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend...Nice to meet you, Stevie...I'm Lance. Lance Tucker-"Steve nodded and said "Yeah, I know who you are...The asshole Gymnast, right? And don't call me Stevie. I'll be back with your drinks."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is the God of Gymnastics. And on this particular day, Gymnast meets cute waiter.

Lance Tucker was the King of Gymnastics. Actually no, he was the _GOD_ of Gymnastics. And everyone knows it, or at least they should. And one day, he's gonna take the gold for the good ol' US of A at the Olympics someday.

Although he wasn't too happy about moving from his home in Ohio all the way to Brooklyn, New York, it didn't throw him off too much.

It didn't take long for Lance to make friends at his new school. Even though he was an extremely cocky, self absorbed prick with a gigantic chip on his shoulder, he was good with making friends. He knew how to hide his other side.

Girls wanted him, and a lot of guys wanted to be him. He ends up fucking a lot of the people he flirts with. Guys and girls alike, he's never had a problem with it.

If he can make them a writhing, moaning mess and make them cum because of him, that's good enough for him.

With his charm, and his insatiable good looks, he's gotten more ass than a toilet seat. He knows how to make people feel so good.

And as soon as he walked into Roger's Diner with a couple buddies of his, he saw someone else he'd like to make feel good.

And he was 5'4", less than 100 pounds, blonde, and had a very cute looking ass confined by a tight looking pair of khakis. The thought of burying his Gold medal worthy cock in that ass or mouth of his, made him break out into a huge grin.

He turned to his friend Brock and asked "And who is that delectable looking creature over there?"

Brock looked over and said "Oh him? That's Steve Rogers. His old man owns this place. Little guys got a shit load of problems, I'll tell ya that. Asthma, shit with his heart, and stuff like that. Why?"

Lance felt bad that the blonde had problems going on with his body, but he still smiled. He said "Just wondering...He's a cute little thing.."

Brock chuckled and said "Dude, you might not wanna tip toe your way through that minefield. Trust me, he's a hard one to crack."

Lance turned to him and said "I'm Lance fucking Tucker, I'll have him cracked by the end of the day."

Brock shook his head and the blonde cane over. He smiled at them and said "Hi guys, welcome to Roger's. My name is Steve, and I'll be taking care of you today. What would you like to drink?"

The guys told him what they wanted, and Lance smiled and said "Water's just fine with me...How you doing today?"

The blonde smiled a little and said "I'm doin' alright."

Lance nodded and said "That's good."

Steve nodded and then Lance asked "So what's a cutie like you, workin' at a dump like this?"

The blond said "Actually, this 'dump' happens to belong to my parents, and I happen to like working here. But thanks for that comment, I'm sure my dad would really appreciate that. And nice try with the pick up line, but I've head better than that."

Brock and Clint snickered at Lance, but the gymnast just shrugged it off. He just smiled and put his hands up a little in defense and said said "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend...Nice to meet you, Stevie...I'm Lance. Lance Tucker-"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, I know who you are...The asshole gymnast, right? And don't call me Stevie. I'll be back with your drinks."

Then he turned and quickly walked off. Lance licked his lips while he watched his ass jiggle in those khaki's and could feel his mouth water.

Brock chuckled and said "See man? I told ya. Kid's a prude, I've tried. Clint's tried. It ain't worth it."

Lance just smiled and said "Even that hardest, thickest nut can be cracked, my friend...He'll come around."

They laughed and Brock said "Whatever you say, man...Kids a fiery little thing, I'll tell ya that."

Lance smiled and said "Well I'd like to add fuel to his fire once I get those khaki's down...Nobody can resist the charm that is Lance Tucker."

When Steve came back with their drinks, he wasn't smiling. Then he pulled out his server pad and asked "Have you decided or do you need a few more minutes?"

Lance smiled and said "Nah, I think we're ready for ya, beautiful."

Steve glared at him, but Lance's smile only grew. He was beginning to really like this kid. Both of the blondes eyebrows quickly shot up and he gave an amused chuckled. He said "Alright, what'll it be?"

After they had told Steve what they wanted, he got everything down and Lance asked "Oh uh, and would you mind jotting down my number too? I think after today, I'll be a regular."

He smiled and Steve didn't. He shook his head and said "Boy...You sure are persistent. Your food will be out soon, try and come up with better lines than that while I'm gone, Tucker." Before walking away again.

Lance chuckled and leaned back against the soft cushioning of the booth. Clint chuckled and said "Dude, when are you gonna give it up??"

Lance smiled and said "Never, Clint my boy...I won't give up until I have that boy riding me like a horse on a carrousel."

They just laughed and after almost fifteen minutes, Steve returned with their food. All carefully balanced on a big ass tray.

Lance chuckled and asked "How could anyone carry so much shit like that? Are you even human?"

Steve just said "Just takes getting used to...But it does suck, sometimes." He carefully grabbed one of those stands to set the tray on, and started handing them their plates.

He said "Alright, be careful, they're really hot."

Lance smiled and said "I'm a big boy, I can take a little heat...Plus this ain't as hot as you, gorgeous." And winked at him.

Steve rolled his eyes and said "Dear God, kill me now."

Lance just smiled and said "Sorry, sorry, I can't help myself...You really are beautiful."

Steve just nodded and smiled just a little. He said "Thank you...I'll come check on you in a little bit, enjoy your food." Before disappearing again.

The place wasn't busy, so he's hoping he could see more of the cute little firecracker.

Lance smiled and said "See that? I gotta smile outta him...Progress already!"

Brock snorted and said "If you say so, Buddy."

Clint nodded and said "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

 

* * *

 

After awhile they had left, and Lance headed back to his place. His mom and dad were stoked to move, but eh, he didn't really know how to feel about it. But he's starting to like it a little more now that he's met Steve.

When he used his key to unlock the door, he went in and saw he was the only one home. He groaned and went into his room and changed, before flopping down onto his bed.

He switched his TV on and after about an hour of watching some show, he started thinking about Stevie.

 _God, he's so cute._ The Gymnast couldn't get the frail blonde beauty out of his head. After a few minutes, he could feel the front of his pajama pants tent, and he knew he should take care of it.

He went and closed his bedroom door and turned the lock before quickly leaning up against the wall, pulling his pants down to this muscular thighs. Then he wrapped his hand around his hardened cock and start pumping.

He groaned and started thinking more about the blonde. He imagined how he was in the diner, giving him his cute little attitude. Walking around in those tight fucking pants, showing off his cute little ass.

 _'He's gonna be a tough one'_ he thought. But then again, he's had to work to get some of the people he's fucked, in bed. Steve could be playing hard to get. And Lance likes that. He likes a bit of a challenge, that excites him more than just some slut saying yes right away.

He kept fucking his fist over his cock, and started picking his pace up. He started thinking about seeing Steve more. Hitting on him, until he can see him squirm. God, he'd love to see how the blonde gets when he's turned on.

Turned on to the point where he's stuffing that pretty, sassy little mouth of his with Lance's hard cock, and cum spewing down his throat. Or bending him over one of the tables at the diner and pounding his ass until he can't see straight.

Hell, he'd even enjoy doing that if there were people there. So everyone would watch as his pretty little flower gets plucked...That is, if he's even a virgin. He kinda hopes he is, but whether he is or isn't, he'd give Steve the best day or night of his fucking life.

Then he started imagining all the sounds the blonde could make. Despite his tiny body, he has a pretty deep voice. The gymnast bets Steve could make all sorts of pretty sounds for him. Maybe cute little whines, or full on screams.

Either way that's enough to make Lance fall right off the edge, and he gasped and stilled his movements.

His mouth hung open as he started to cum, letting out rope after rope, coating his hand. Some shot out onto the floor, but he didn't care.

When he was done, he moaned and bit down on his bottom lip. Then he slumped against the wall, his knees turning to jelly. Somehow he managed to stay upright, and then he went to clean his mess up.

After getting everything off and cleaning the floor, he changed and threw his dirty underwear and pajama pants in his dirty clothes hamper. Now he's determined to cross Steve off his Bucket List.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers who one of his new neighbor's is, and tries to work his charm.

The next day when he got ready to go to school, he walked out of his apartment and saw someone a few doors down, turning to lock their front door.

That's when he realized it was Steve. He smiled and said "Well good morning, Gorgeous...Just can't stay away, can ya?"

The blonde froze and slowly looked over his right shoulder at the Gymnast. He groaned and said "Oh come on...Don't tell me you live four doors down from me?"

Lance smiled and said "As a matter of fact, I do...How long you been living in this building?"

He said "8 years...We lived in a different part when I was little, but we moved...You?"

Lance's smile grew and said "Couple weeks...And how could I miss such a beautiful thing like you, live so close?"

Steve snorted and said "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lance chuckled and said "I should...Especially since I never met you till yesterday...Still hopin' for that phone number.."

Steve slung his backpack over his shoulder and said "Well you aren't gonna get it, so don't worry." And started walking past him towards the staircase.

The Gymnast started following behind him and said "Uh, you know there's a perfectly good elevator around the corner! We're 6 stories up!"

Steve said "It's broken at the moment, so I'm takin' the stairs. But feel free to try the elevator. Maybe you can charm it into givin' you a ride and then get it's number!"

Lance chuckled and shook his head. He kept following the blonde down the stairs, and asked "Soooo what grade are you in?"

Steve looked back at him and rolled his eyes. He said "I'm a Junior...Was supposed to be a Senior this year, but missed too many days...I get sick all the time, and spent some time in the hospital for awhile at some point...Even though I did all the work I had to do, I still got held back..."

The Gymnast cringed and said "Ouch...That sucks."

The blonde nodded and said "Yeah...What about you?"

He smiled and said "Yeah, I'm a Junior too...Don't really care too much about school..."

He nodded and snorted. "Yeah, I could believe that. So what do you like to do then, besides Gymnastics?"

Lance shrugged and said "I dunno...Not that much, really. Gymnastics is my whole life, I love it more than anything...Well, besides fucking...I do enjoy that, very much.."

He saw the blondes cheeks turn a light shade of red, and he smirked. He asked "You okay, Stevie?"

He didn't look at him, but Steve nodded and said "M'fine."

He thought 'Oh how I'd love to tell you how I beat off thinking about fucking the shit outta you, and came.' And he smiled.

"So uh, how long has your dad had the diner?"

Steve said "12 years. Been working there since I was 13. I'm 17 now."

He nodded and said "Cool...I'm 19."

He gave me a look and asked "And you're a Junior in high school?"

He nodded and said "Like I said, not much of a school fan."

The blonde snorted and said "Well, that's promising." In a sarcastic tone.

The Gymnast nodded and smiled. He said "I can be very promising...I can show you just how promising I could be, if you wanted."

His tone had dropped, and he was looking at Steve like he was ready to fuck him on the stairs. The younger boy looked at him, and his blush deepened.

That's when Lance noticed his eyes. Beautiful baby blues, with some green lining around the pupils. Pupils in which they slightly expanded.

He smiled and said "You're beautiful when you blush...Got some gorgeous eyes too.."

Steve just swallowed and pretended he didn't just hear that. Lance smiled and asked "So do you take the bus to school, or-"

"I walk. School's not too far away from here, but I'm sure you already knew that."

 

* * *

 

  
After school let out Steve started making his way to the diner. That too, wasn't too far from their building. Lance offered to go with him. Steve kindly declined. But Lance still followed.

They ended up at the diner together, and Steve disappeared to change into his work uniform. When he came back out, Lance smiled at those tight khakis.

Steve came over and asked "Are you gonna order something, or just stare at my ass all day?"

The Gymnast smiled and asked "Oh, so you noticed, huh? Well it's a very nice one, it should be appreciated." Then when winked at him.

Steve rolled his eyes and Lance said "Just a waters fine...If that's okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Alright... One water, then you go home."

Lance chuckled and said "Yes mom."

Instead of leaving after he was done with his glass, he actually stayed and had Steve refill it. 3 times. By the 4th, Steve groaned and said "Jesus, are you a plant? I'm surprised you don't have to pee."

Lance chuckled and said "Well, I guess I'm just special." Then winked at him.

Steve snorted and mumbled "Yeah, Special Ed."  
  
Lance smiled and said "I heard that. That really hurts my feelings."

Steve smiled and said "Oh yeah, sure it does. You're just all broken up, aren't ya?"

The Gymnast feigned hurt and said "Yes I am."

The blondes smile grew, and Lance said "I made you smile." Steve realized he was smiling, and his smile quickly dropped. Lance quickly said "No, no, no, that's okay...You have a beautiful smile.."

Steve quietly said "Lance, seriously, stop it with the flirting, okay? It's not gonna work. You will never get into my pants, now stop it!"

Lance smiled and leaned over and asked "I turned you on this morning, didn't I?"

Steve looked confused and asked "What?!"

Lance smiled up at him and said "When I told you I could show you how promising I can be...You got turned on...I'm not stupid Steve, I know what it looks like...And I know I did.."

Steve looked annoyed and chewed the inside of his cheek. Lance motioned for him to sit down, and Steve shook his head 'no.' Lance nodded and asked "Know how I know?"

Steve crossed his tiny arms over his chest, and said "Sure. Enlighten me."

The Gymnast chewed on his bottom lip and said "Cause you blushed...But it wasn't just that...Did you know that when your pupils dilate, without the help of anything, it's either a sign that your angry or turned on...Yours were dilated."

Steve snorted and said "Well then, it was the angry part. Cause you are not attractive to me, whatsoever."

He chuckled and said "Whatever you say, Baby...I know what I saw."

Steve said "Well then get outta here, and get your eyes checked, cause that ain't the case."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Months Later

_**2 Months Later**_  

 

It's been 2 months since Lance met the boney Blonde. And every chance he could, he constantly flirts with him. And Steve hardly responds. But every now and then, he picks up on little things. That keeps him going, that keeps him hitting on Steve.

He knows he's turning him on, even if Steve denies it until Hell freezes over. Sooner or later, he'll crack. Not that Lance would force him to crack, he's not _that_ desperate for him.

But he would like to make him feel good. God, does he want to make him feel so good. Then after that, if Steve wanted nothing to do with him anymore, Lance would leave him alone, and that would be that. 

Except there's one problem.

 

* * *

 

Lance raised an eyebrow and asked "I'm failing?? What do you mean, I'm failing??"

The Gymnast was called into the office and was now talking to the principal, Nick Fury. Nick said "Yeah Lance, you're failing. You've been here what, almost 3 months? And you're managing to fail almost every class, excluding Gym. I have already talked to your parents, and they don't sound happy."

Lance groaned and said "I can't believe this!"

Nick said "Well believe it. You hardly turn in your homework, and when you do, your papers and all your tests have maybe one or two correct answers. What is going on with you, Tucker?"

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled. He calmly said "Mister Fury. I'm sorry, but the work that's being assigned to me, I can hardly understand any of it. And when I nicely ask one of the teacher for help, I still don't get it, or they're rude to me or ignore me. And my parents work a lot, so I hardly ever get to see them. I can't do this stuff on my own, I need help."

Nick just gave him a look and continued. "Plus, I'm training hard with being in Gymnastics...I'm not too great and multitasking with school, my dream is to bring home the Gold for the US in the Olympics...And homework and tests, won't bring me any closer to that, I have to focus on that goal."

Thankfully the school had a decent Gymnastics team. And with Lance Tucker on their team, they could actually really go places. 

Nick said "Lance. If you don't get your grades up, you'll be kicked off the Gymnastics team."

Lance's eyes went wide and asked "What?! Are you kidding me?!"

Nick asked "What the Hell do you expect. Lance? You think we just let kids play sports and always give them straight A's?! No, you work for that! I've already talked to your coach, Coach Pavleck, about your academic performance.."

Lance groaned and said "Oh yay."

"Until you get your grades up past a C average, you'll he on Gymnastic probation. You can still do it, but if you don't clean your act up, you'll be kicked off the team...Which is why, I picked a student to help tutor you. And you will work with them six days a week, every week, until you get your grades up."

That's when he turned towards a door and yelled "Alright, come on out!" Then the door opened, and both Lance's eyebrows shot up to hit hairline. 

He asked "Steve?"

Steve was standing there, holding a thick file and he groaned. He said "Oh yay...Hey Lance."

Asked "What are you doing here?"

Steve set the file on his desk and said "I'm the secretaries assistant here most of the time. And Principal Fury asked me to grab your file from one of his filing cabinets."

Lance nodded and Steve said "You _really_ need some work, Tucker."

Nick said "Steve is an Honor student. Straight A's all the time, Student Council, great kid to have in class, and he was willing to help you out of the kindness of his heart. You guys start today after school, wherever you work, is up to you. Good luck, Lance. Hope you make it."

 

* * *

 

They walked out of the office together and started heading back to class. Lance had a big grin on his face and had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. 

He sighed and said "Soooo...You really wanted to tutor me?" Then he looked over at Steve and asked "You soft on me too, Stevie?"

Steve just stared straight ahead and said "I just offered, cause I thought maybe then, you'd leave me the Hell alone."

Lance chuckled and said "Awww come on Steve, don't be like that...I think it's very nice that you wanna help me."

Then Steve turned and looked at him. He said "Well maybe I'd you actually fuckong paid attention and did your homework, instead about Gymnastics and trying to cross me off a human Bucket List, then you wouldn't be needing my help."

Then went back to staring straight ahead. Lance must smiled and asked "Awww Stevie, you really think I'm just a walking asshat who only thinks with the head between his legs?"

Steve nodded and said "That's exactly what you are, Lance. But I'll help you..It might keep me from getting bored."

Lance nodded and said "Fair enough...I'll uh, I'll see you after class, are you going to the diner after school?"

He shook his head and said "Nah, I told my Ma and my dad about it, they're cool with letting me take some days off. I'll see you later. Bye."

Lance smiled and said "Bye, gorgeous!" And went back to class. If he could do a triple backflip then move into a perfect splits right now without possibly getting into trouble by the bitchy teacher, he would. He definitely would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First tutoring session, at Lance's.

After school got out, the two walked home and the blonde asked "You wanna do it at my place or yours?"

Lance smirked and Steve rolled his eyes. He said "I meant the tutoring, you pervert. Now pick one."

Lance chuckled and said "My place." 

He nodded and Lance unlocked the door, before they headed inside. When they got to Lance's room, Steve was amazed by all the Gymnastics stuff Lance had.

Multiple trophies and metals from when he was a little kid, old Gymnastics outfits, tons of picture of him growing up, different pictures and posters of famous Olympic Gymansts, and of the Oylmpics.

Steve asked "Wow...You really love this stuff don't ya?"

Lance nodded and smiled. Not a cocky or flirty one, but a genuine one. He said "Yeah...I've had no greater loves in my life than my parents, and Gymnastics...Biggest dream of mine is to win the Gold for the US at the Olympics...If I could do that at least once in my life, I think I could die happy."

Steve nodded and looked over at him. He smiled and said "Well...I'll help you and hopefully you could achieve that. But you can't keep fucking around with me like this, this is serious Lance. If you wanna do what you say you wanna do, you have got to fight for it.

If not, you could go nowhere, and possibly show up at your first high school reunion telling all your old friends how you never made it, and how you had to suck dick in gas station bathrooms for money, is that what you want?"

Lance smirked and said "Well if it was your dick I was sucking, it would definitely be worth it." Then winked at him. 

The blonde groaned and shook his head, then Lance chuckled and said "Relax baby, I was kidding...No, that's not what I want."

He nodded and said "Good. Then let's get to work." Lance nodded and noted that Steve didn't react when he called him _'Baby.'_  And smiled before they got to work.

 

* * *

 

Steve asked "The gland in the brain that is the control center for all regulatory activities of the body is called the what?"

Right now, they were working on Anatomy. Thankfully his Anatomy teacher was so gracious enough to give Lance a ton of makeup work for him to do. And now, they were working on definitions for the Endocrine system.

He groaned and said "Umm...I think i know this one....The Hypo something....Oh um, the...The Hypothalamus?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Very good. Now write your answer down." Lance nodded and wrote it down, before smiling.

He said "See? I'm not completely retarded."

Steve said "I never said you were. You just lack motivation for homework."

Lance nodded and asked "Well...What if you helped me form my own methods of motivation?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

He smiled and said "Well...If I get all 20 of these definitions right, could I get a kiss on the cheek from you? Or me give you one?"

Steve gave him a look and he just asked "Just so I could be motivated? I mean yeah, I wanna get motivated to do better in school, but I want at least some ways to get motivated. Just a little fun?"

Steve sighed and said "Okay, I'll make you a deal..If you 10 or more of these right the first time you say the right answer, then I'll let you pick whether you kiss me on the cheek, or I kiss you on the cheek. But if you don't get 10 or more right, and of you have to go back and correct your answers, then no deal. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "Deal."

Steve nodded and said "And no looking at the book. Alright...The condition in which levels of thyroid hormones in the blood, are very low, Is known as what?"

The Gymnast smiled and said "Hypothyroidism...One of my aunts has it. Get ready baby, I'm gonna get ya."

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled. "In your dreams, Tucker. Alright smarty-pants, tell me what helps regulates your body when you sleep at night and when you wake in the morning? Hmm? Wanna show me up again? Go ahead."

Lance groaned and asked "What was thw question again?"

Steve smiled and asked "What helps regulates your body when you sleep at night and when you wake in the morning?"

Lance thought and after a dew minutes, Steve grinned and asked "Are you strugglin' there, Stephen Hawking?"

Lance rolled his eyes and chuckled. He said "No, I'm just thinking....I've almost got it..."

After a couple more minutes, Steve asked "Would you like the answer now, Lance?"

Lance hung his head and smiled. He said "Yeah, please."

Steve chuckled and said "Melatonin-"

Lance quickly brought his head up and said "Melatonin! Exactly what I was about to say, it was right on the tip of my tongue!"

Steve said "Nope, doesn't count. But nice try.",

Lance pouted, and Steve askes "What master gland, makes hormones that control several other endocrine glands?"

Lance didn't even have to think for a second, before saying "The Pituitary gland."

"The hormone that reproductive glands produce for females is called what? If you don't get this one right, I have the right to slap you across the face.

Lance smiled big and said "The all mighty Estrogen...I'm 4 for 10 so far, Stevie...Looks like this ones in the bag for me."

Steve smiled and said "It's still early. Two hormones produced by the pancreas are called what?

Lance said "Umm...Insulin is one, i know that.......But fuck, what's the other one??....I don't know, Insulin and whatever else."

Steve said "Insulin and Glucagon. Don't worry, it's still early. Alright, this one should be easy for you. The gland that produces hormones that control the rate at which cells produce energy, is called the what? If it helps, it also has a major part to play with your metabolism."

Lance nodded and aftet a minute, he asked "The thyroid?"

Steve asked "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Lance said "Telling you."

Steve nodded and smiled. "Very good. Your 5 of out 10, keep going."

Lance smiled and said "I should at least get a point from that one, I had one part right."

Steve chuckled and said "Yes you did, but maybe next time, Tucker."

After 13 more definitions, Steve said "Alright...In total out of 20 definitions, you were....16 out of 20."

Lance smiled and said "Yes! I knew it, I told you I was gonna get you, beautiful!"

Steve rolled his eyes and said "Yeah yeah, rub it in. Now do you want me to kiss you on the cheek, or the other way around?"

Lance thought for a minute before he smiled and said "I wanna kiss you."

Steve nodded and said "Okay then, get on with it...On the cheek, Tucker."

Lance smiled and said "I know." But he didn't just wanna do a quick peck. He wanted to rile him up a little. So he just slowly moved in to the side of Steve's face and he felt his hot breath hitting the smaller boys skin.

He brought his hand up and gently cupped his chin in his hand. He used his thumb and gently stroked his bottom lip. 

A soft gasp slipped out of the blondes lips and that's when Lance gently pressed his lips against his cheek. He pulled back a little and smiled, before going back in and kissing a second time, and then a third. Making a slow trail down towards Steve's lips.

He noticed the blonde had his eyes closed, he smiled and kissed him again. But before he could kiss him for a fifth time, Steve quickly pulled away and said "Umm...That was more than one."

Lance smiled a little and then nodded. He said "I um...Sorry..."

Steve nodded and said "It's okay...Let's move on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second tutoring session, again, at Lances.

After getting royally chewed out by his parents, they didn't ground him. He told them that since Steve was gonna help him, he was gonna work his ass off to prove himself.

And he meant that. Cause he doesn't wanna end up sucking dirty dicks for money. Not Lance fucking Tucker, no fucking thank you.

Today after school, the two found themselves at Lance's once again. But this time, it was different. Lance has a paper to do for his English class.

Lance said "Okay, um...I gotta read a story about some guy named Orpheus-"

Steve cut him off and asked "Wait, Orpheus? Like Orpheus and Eurydice?"

Lance shrugged and said "I guess, I don't really know...You know it?"

Steve nodded and smiled. He said "Yeah, I know it...It's a rather heartbreaking story, but it's one of my favorite stories."

Lance nodded and smirked. And he said "Never pregged you as a Greek Mythology type...I like that in a guy, major turn on." Before plopping down next to the blonde. 

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled. He said "I'm sure it is. Okay, so I'm gonna give you the basics of it, so you can understand. But just pay attention, and I'll help you a little bit with your paper, okay?"

Lance nodded and said "Okay. Well then, lets hear it. Spit it out then, beautiful."

Steve said "Okay so there's was a man named Orpheus. He was a fantastic musician, and it was so inspirational and powerful that he was able to make living and non living things pursue him. He could swoon anyone. Except for Eurydice.

She was hard to swoon, but after lots of pursuing, he finally won her heart. They got married, but not for long. I guess some other guy was trying to persue her, and she ran from him. And as he chased her, she tripped and fell into a bunch of Vipers."

Lance said "Damn."

Steve nodded and six "Yeah. Eurydice died from their bites, and was taken to the Underworld. Orpheus was desperate to get her back. And soon he somehow acquired permission from the God's to enter the Underworld alive, so he could get her. He obviously went through obstacles to get her back."

Lance smiled a little and said "Awww, cute...In a sappy way."

"When Orpheus got to the Underworld, he used his lyre, which is a little harp, to get past creatures like Cerberus, the 3 headed dog, to get to Hades. When he got to Hades, he pleaded with the God for his wife back. So he decided to use his lyre.

He played the saddest, most beautifully heartbreaking melody, and it touched Hades heart. Even brought tears to his eyes, I think. Something about it reminding him about his wife, Persephone...Well, even though he kidnapped, raped her, and kept her prisoner in the Underworld with him.

Anyways, Hades was so touched by the lyrics, that he summoned Eurydice for Orpheus. And the God of the Underworld, allowed for them to leave and carry on with their lives...But there was a catch.

While the made the journey back top side, Hades said, that Orpheus had to trust that his wife would be behind him as they went. And he could not look back to see if she was still there. If he even glanced back to try and see her once, she'd disappear forever.

As they made their ascent back up, Orpheus knew for sure on the way up that she was following behind him. He didn't glance at her once. But when they finally reached the Upper world, he turned around to greet his wife. But Eurydice was still in the cavern, and he didn't realize that Hades meant when they were completely out.

He reached for her, but she slipped through his fingers and was taken back to the Underworld again. And this time, she'd stay there forever.."

Lance groaned and said "Aww c'mon man! So close!"

Steve chuckled and said "Yeah. He tried to plead to the Gods and try to go back for her again, but they wouldn't let him. And soon he was killed in a horrible way, can't remember exactly. Stories always change."

Lance nodded and said "Wow...That really sucks...And you like this story?"

Steve said "What? It's a beautiful story. Sad, and heartbreaking yeah, but it's a great story. I like the romantic aspects of it."

Lance grinned and said "Awww."

Steve playfully punched him in the shoulder and said "Oh hush! Wouldn't you go into Hell for someone you love? Especially if you knew you could get them back, alive?"

The brunette nodded and said "Of course I would. What kinda question is that?"

The blonde smiled and said "Just askin'...And that's good...That you would do that, I know I would."

Lance nodded and Steve asked "So what exactly is your assignment for the paper? What exactly do you have to do?"

Lance pulled out a piece of paper from his English folder and he said "Well, I must, and I quote _"Write a well-developed and well supported 500 word essay on the roles of love and/or desire for “The Story of Orpheus and Eurydice”. Explain how love and/or desire are defined and expressed in the myth. As you develop your argument, consider why Orpheus disobeys Hades' orders and glances back to Eurydice. Be sure to support your argument with evidence from the text in forms of direct quotations and paraphrase."_. That sound Jolly enough for ya, Gorgeous?"

Steve nodded and said "Yep. Sounds easy enough, actually. And Lance, what did we discuss about the flirting?"

Lance chuckled and said "I can't help it, man! It would be immoral not to flirt something so beautiful."

The brunette grinned when he could see the blondes pale face, turn slightly pink. But Lance said "But, if you want me to stop, I will...Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Steve nodded and said "Just um...A little.."

Lance nodded and said "Fair enough. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Steve smiled a little and said "It's okay, don't worry about it...Thank you."

Lance smiled and said "Anytime. Now, let's get crackin' on this damn thing." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later. Lance gets a nice surprise when he gets his paper back.

A few days after getting his paper done an turned in, his teacher was handing them back. While the Gymnast worked on his paper, he asked Steve for help.

Mainly with some grammar, and if it sounded okay to him. He's hoping he gets a good grade, he _can't_ get kicked off the team.

He felt really nervous about getting his paper back. He's never really been a nervous type. But his future depends on it, he has to do better. 

When the teacher reached his desk, he swallowed hard. But then she smiled. She hands him his paper and said "Good job, Lance."

He looked down at the red marks at the top and his heart stopped. _Holy shit._

 

* * *

 

" _You got a B?!_ " Steve yelled, his eyes wide. 

Lance nodded and grinned. He said "Yeah! I can't believe it, I was scared shirtless...Sucks it's not an A though, you said it sounded great.."

Steve said "Well she must be tough on grading, but seriously Lance, _you got a B!_ That's amazing!"

The blonde grinned from ear to ear, and he said "A B's not nothing, it's great! I'm so proud of you!" And he threw his tiny arms around the Gymnast and pulled him in a tight hug.

Lance smiled at that, and hugged him back, being careful not to hurt him. He said "This tutoring thing isn't so bad at all...I think I kinda like it.."

Some people were staring, cause they were outside during lunch, but they didn't care. Steve pulled back and looked up at the brunette through his lashes, and smiled. 

He said "Well good...Just keep up the good work, and you could be beating me in no time."

Lance snorted and said "Yeah right. Little Einstein like you? I think I'd better stick to beating people in Gymnastics. You workin' the Diner today?"

Steve said "Yeah. Ugh, it's gonna be dead today, I can tell...Why, you wanna come?"

Lance nodded and said "Yeah, sounds good...And don't worry, I won't try to hit on you...Too much." And winked at the blonde. 

Then Steve chuckled and said "Alright. C'mon, Romeo."

 

* * *

 

After school had let out for the day, the two headed for the Diner. Steve left to change into his uniform, and Lance just plopped down in a booth. 

He's kinda hoping it would be dead, so Steve could sit across from him and they could talk. So far, the Gymnast has done good on a lot of assignments.

His parents are getting off his ass when he shows them proof that he's been working his ass off. They'll still be on his ass until his grades are great, and for him to keep up the good work.

After Steve brought him some water, the brunette could hear signing coking from the kitchen. It wasn't hard to hear when there was a black guy singing loud to Alicia Keys.

 _"I keep on fallin',_  
_In and out of love,_  
_With you!.."_

Lance looked over and saw Steve laughing along with a guy he's seen around school. Sam something. But he knows he's friends with Steve.

Lance watched as the blonde grinned and started singing along, while they were wiping down the counters.

 _"Sometimes I love you!_  
_Sometimes you make me blue._  
_Sometimes I feel good,_  
_At times I feel used._  
_Lovin you darlin',_  
_Makes me so confused..."_

Lance smiled, cause Steve wasn't half bad. And he looked like he was having fun. Sam chuckled and said "There ya go! My man! C'mon now!"

Steve smiled bigger and they sang together.

 _"I keep on fallin',_  
_In and out of love, with you._  
_I never loved someone,_  
_The way that I love you.."_

Steve looked over at Lance, looking like an adorable puppy. Lance just grinned, and it made Steve smile bigger. _'He really is beautiful.'_ The brunette thought

 _"Oh, oh , I never felt this way,_  
_How do you give me so much pleasure,_  
_And cause me so much pain?_  
_Just when I think,_  
_Ive taken more than would a fool,_  
_I start fallin' back in love with you.."_

Lance decided to join in, if they didn't mind. 

He smiled and waited for the right time. When they started singing the next part, he waited. Then he joined in, pretending to sing far off key.

 _"I KEEP ON FALLIN'_  
_IN AND OUT OF LOVE WITH YOU!_  
_I NEVER LOVED SOMEONE,_  
_THE WAY THAT I LOVE YOU!"_

Steve and Sam laughed and Sam asked "Hey man, you sing?"

Lance said "I do! Christina ain't got nothin' on me!"

Steve smiled and said "She sure don't. You got the prettiest darn voice I ever heard."

Lance smiled and said "Awww, well ain't you sweet.." He picked his glass up and went up to sit at the counter. He sat down on a stool, and said "Thank you, gorgeous."

He winked at the blonde, and he smiled, which was a good thing. Maybe he doesn't mind the flirting much anymore. But Lance feels a little bad for starting off with Steve the way he did. Steve's a sweetheart.

He didn't deserve that when they first met. But there's still a great part of him that really wants to bed the blonde beauty. And if it happened, the Gymnast wouldn't wanna treat him like all his other fucks. But would love to give Steve a day or night, he'd never forget.


End file.
